Dragon ball Nueva era
by Ferunando
Summary: Después de la terrible batalla contra Majin buu la paz reina en la tierra pero es paz pronto se vera amenazada por un nuevo enemigo, y los guerreros Z tendrán que detener, ademas tendrán la ayuda de un viejo amigo del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Nueva Era.**

Nota: hola soy nuevo por aquí y este mi primer Fanfic de Dragon Ball espero que les guste.

Capítulo 0: Prologo.

El planeta tierra, es un planeta que siempre ha estado bajo terribles amenaza e invasiones de extraterrestres, demonios y magos con asías de gobernar al mundo y seres con mentes malévolas que piensan que pueden dominar todo el universo entero, durante muchos años todo esto se pudo evitar gracias a la intervención de Goku y sus amigos que lucharon con valientemente y trajeron la paz por mucho tiempo.

Han pasado 6 años desde que Goku derroto al malvado Buu, la paz reina en la tierra durante ese tiempo los guerreros z llevaron una vida normal y tranquila, a excepción de las familias Son y Briefs ya que los dos sayajin seguían entrenado para mejorar y estar en forma, en Corporación Capsula se encontraba Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad le estaba proporcionado un entrenamiento brutal a Trunks que ya siendo un adolescente de 25 años y vestía con una playera de recorte color negra, pantalones verdes con botas , muñequeras y un cinturón anaranjado y en su espalda lleva la espada que Tapion le había regalado, después de los suceso con Majin Buu quería demostrar ser un digno hijo del príncipe de los Sayajin y al vez anhelaba ser igual de fuerte como su padre.

Vamos Trunks atácame, puedes hacerlo mejor – dijo Vegeta mientras esquiva todos los golpes que su hijo le daba.

Eso intento Papá pero eres demasiado rápido—dijo el joven de cabellos lilas intentado dar un puñetazo a su padre en la cara.

Después de un rato Vegeta se cansó y decidió darle un puñetazo en la cara al joven que lo mando a volar y chocara con la pared de cámara, Trunks se levantó molesto y mirándolo con rabia por la acción de su padre.

No me mires de esa manera mocoso, si entrenaras como es debido no te pasaría esto—dijo el príncipe de los Sayajin con los brazos cruzados vestía con una playera sin mangas color azul marino, pantalón gris, botas y guantes blancos – hasta el clon de Kakaroto es más fuerte que tu—dijo vegeta.

A Trunks le molesto el comentario de su padre donde afirma que Goten era más fuerte que él, de hecho desde hace un tiempo Goten y Trunks empezaron a tener una pequeña rivalidad debido a que Goten se hacía cada vez más fuerte debido a los entrenamientos con su padre.

Como te atreves a compárame con el insecto de Goten, el simple hecho de que en este tiempo haya mejorado en habilidades y fuerza no significa que se más fuerte que yo—dijo Trunks realmente furiosos.

Si tanto te molesta porque no me demuestras que eres mejor que el – dijo Vegeta para molestarlo y transformándose en Super Sayajin.

Lo hare te demostrare que soy más fuerte que Goten - dijo Trunks transformado en Super Sayajin y lazándose con su padre.

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz en una zona montañosa se encontraban 3 personas entrenando, pero a diferencia del entrenamiento de Vegeta y Trunks este no era tan brutal, esa tres persona era Goku y sus dos hijos Gohan y Goten.

Vas muy Goten, se nota que ha mejorado con los entrenamientos – le dijo Goku a su hijo menor y vestía con un traje de color azul, muñequeras rojas, zapatos negros y un cinturón blanco.

Gracias Papá – le dijo Goten con un gran sonrisa muy típica de los Son, en ese tipo Goten ya era un adolescente de 24 años tenía el cabello largo que llega hasta sus hombros y vestía con traje de entrenamiento color naranja, botas, muñequeras y cinturón azul.

Bien hecho hermano no hay duda que has mejora bastante – le dijo Gohan que vestía su traje morado con cinturón y muñequeras rojas y sus zapatos negros.

Gracias hermano, al decir verdad tú también has mejorado – le dijo Goten a su hermano mayor.

Bien, ya es hora de almorzar así que mejor nos vamos o sino su madre se molestara—les dijo Goku ya que el estómago de los tres gruñía, así emprendieron el vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Ya en la casa Chichi los esperaba con gran almuerzo en cual había grades porciones de arroz, carne asada, pescado frito, ramen de todas la variante y muchas cosas más, Chichi Sabia los mucho que les gusta a sus tres hombres lo que ella cocinaba por eso se esforzaba para hacerlos felices.

En ese momento entraron los 3 sayajin por la puerta de la casa y les dio la bienvenida dándoles a los tres un beso.

Como les fue entrenamiento – les pregunto Chichi mientras les servía una gran porción de arroz a cada uno.

Bien Chichi Goten y Gohan están mejorando mucho en sus entrenamientos – dijo Goku mientras se disponía a comer.

Me alegro mucho, pero recuerda Goku que ninguno de los 2 puede descuidar sus estudios—dijo Chichi con seriedad a su esposo.

Pero Mamá estoy vacaciones lo que menos quiero ahorra es pensar en la escuela—decía Goten con fastidio, mientras que Goku y Gohan reían por el por el comentario del menor.

Después de satisfacer sus estómagos cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo Chichi lava los platos del almuerzo, Goku y Goten descasaban un poco para que se les bajara la comida y Gohan leía sobre física en su cuarto aunque no estaba concentrado porque estaba pensando en un viejo amigo el cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo desde los juegos de Cell, ese amigo era Mirai Trunks el cual no había vuelto desde que fue a contarles que había derrota a los androides y a Cell de su tiempo, en el tiempo que estuvo con ello Mirai y Gohan se volvieron los mejores amigos había días en que Gohan lo extrañaba.

Mirai que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, bueno espero que estés bien amigo—decía Gohan mientras regresaba a su lectura, lo que no sabía es que vería Mirai más pronto de lo que creía y que pronto comenzaría una nueva aventura.


	2. capitulo 1 : la llegada de un amigo

Capitulo: 1 La llegada de un viejo amigo.

Era una espléndida mañana en la Capital del Oeste, el sol resplandecía y bañaba con su luz todos los grandes edificios de esta gran metrópolis, la cual durante años había sido testigo de grandes batallas libradas por los guerreros Z, las cuales se realizaron por las causas más importantes para estos nobles guerreros que eran la paz y protección de nuestro amado planeta la tierra.

En esta gran metrópolis se ubica la sede de la Corporación Capsula la cual ha ayudado mucho a mejorar la vida de los cuídanos gracias a su más grande invento las capsulas hoi poi ellas se podía transportar todo desde un carro hasta una casa, este gran invento era una creación del Dr. Briefs dueño y creador de la compañía que actualmente se encontraba siendo dirigida por su hija Bulma Briefs una gran científica y compañera de los guerreros Z, ella estaba casada con Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin y tenían dos hijos Trunks de 18 años y Bra de 5 años ambos herederos de la compañía y del legado de su padre.

Ese día Trunks despertaba de un largo y reptador sueño ya que sus entrenamientos con su padre los dejaban muy agotado pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena ya que empezaba a notar que era más fuerte en fuerza y agilidad y su ki había aumentado en estos últimos seis años.

Perfecto mi ki aumento y mi fuerza también, muy pronto hare que Goten se trague su palabras por presumirme que se está haciendo más fuerte que yo- dijo Trunks muy decido a ganarle a su mejor amigo, que desde hace un par de años empezó a hacer más fuerte gracias los enteramientos con su padre.

Lo cierto es que después de la derrota de Buu la paz reina en la tierra, pero eso no significaba que los guerreros bajaran la guardia seguían entrando por si en algún momento aparecía otra amenaza que intentara conquistar la tierra, Trunks se cambió de ropa se puso una camiseta sin Mangas azul marino con la palabra capsula para que resaltar su musculosos brazos, un pantalón gris, unas botas amarillas y sus muñequeras naranjas, bajo a la cocina en donde encontró a sus padres y su hermana menor.

Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá - saludo Trunks a sus padres - buenos días hijo – saludo Bulma a su hijo mayor y Vegeta solo dio un gruñido.

Buenos días enana—dijo Trunks para molestar a su hermana Bra – no me digas enana – respondió Bra muy molesta por el comentario de su hermano la cual era un linda niña de 5 años con cabello y ojos azules había heredado la belleza de su madre, pero el carácter del príncipe de los saiyajin, vestía con vestido blanco con bolitas rojas.

Y bien hijo que planes tienes para hoy – pregunto Bulma mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Bueno iré con Goten quedamos en entrenar hoy, ya que es sábado y no tenemos clases—contesto el Joven de cabellos lilas mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada.

Y así el desayuno siguió normal mientras los dos Saiyajin devoran todo a su paso, después de sentir satisfecho Trunks se paró del comedor – bueno ya me voy nos vemos más tarde —dijo Trunks dándole un beso a su madre y su hermana y despidiéndose de su padre.

Que te vaya bien hijo, mándale mis saludos a Goku y a sus familia - dijo Bulma a su hijo mientras salía por la puerta emprendía vuelo hacia la Monta Paoz, pero luego se puso algo nostálgica ya que cuando veía a Trunks se acordaba de Mirai Trunks "Mirai hijo como estarás en el futuro" pensaba Bulma con cierta nostalgia.

Mientras en la montaña Paoz en la casa de la Familia Son se encontraba los 6 miembros de la familia tomando un delicioso almuerzo preparado por Chichi y Videl en jardín de la casa, los cierto es que desde que Gohan y Videl se casaron su suegro Mr. Satán les había regala dos casas una para ellos y otra para los padres de Gohan, Goku acepto vivir en ella siempre y cuando no tiran la vieja cabaña de su abuelo ya que era importante para él, durante el transcurso del almuerzo el cual era devorado por los 3 Saiyajin y por la pequeña Pan de 6 años que trata de seguirles el ritmo no podía chichi decidió hacer platica.

Bien ya que sábado qué planes tiene para hoy – pregunto la matriarca de la familia Son.

Bueno yo planeo ir dar un paseo con Pan- dijo Goku con una sonrisa muy típica de los Son

Yo voy ir a entrenar con Trunks-contesto el menor de los Son mientras devoraba su plato de arroz.

Y tu Gohan que planes tienes hijo- pregunto su madre y lo que joven respondió con una sonrisa- iré a entrenar un poco ya que necesito ejercitarme y despejar mi mente de todo el estrés que provocan los alumnos—si bien era cierto era que Gohan era un gran profesor que impartía clases en universidad de estrella naranja no había abandonado su condición de guerrero ya que a hora tenía algo que proteger que eran su esposa Videl y pequeña Pan.

Finalizo el almuerzo y cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo Chichi y Videl se pusieron a lavar los trastes mientras que Pan se iba feliz con su abuelo a dar un largo paseo y quizá entrenaran un poco ya la nieta de Goku tenía un espíritu de pelea que había heredado de él y su padre, mientras en otro sitio en una zona montañosa se encontraba Gohan con traje morado de entrenamiento dando golpes y patas destruyendo varias rocas y todo lo que encontraba a su paso y en momento elevo más su poder y entro en su estado místico el cual lo hacía más fuerte que un Super Saiyajin 3, se dirigió a una roca y la partió a la mitad ya agota regreso al estado normal.

Bien mi fuerza y poder han aumentado en estos últimos años y se nota una gran diferencia desde que luche contra Majin Buu—dijo cuándo sintió 2 ki los cuales eran los de su hermano y de Trunks que estaban muy cerca y fue ver cuando llego se sorprendió mucho al ver como Goten y Trunks estaban transformados en Super saiyajin 2 y tenían un combate muy parejo.

Sorprendente se nota que Goten y Trunks han mejorado mucho en este tiempo—dijo muy feliz al ver esto pero luego su expresión cambio a nostálgica al recordar a su mejor amigo Mirai, muy a pesar de la diferencia de edades que ambos tenia se hicieron los mejore amigos "como me hubiera gustado que Mirai y yo tuviéramos un combate como el que tiene a hora mi hermano y Trunks" pensaba cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos era la voz de Trunks.

Hola Gohan que gusto verte—dijo Trunks bajando para saludarlo seguido de Goten—hola Trunks veo que has mejorado mucho –dijo Gohan saludando a su amigo—bien todo gracias a los entrenamientos con mi padre –dijo este con una sonrisa de arrogancia típica de Vegeta—si vas bien pero a un te falta mucho para ganarme—dijo Goten de forma burlona esto hizo que Trunks se molestar—bueno al menos yo estoy besando mis músculos constantemente frente al espejo – dijo Trunks muy molesto lo cual enfado a Goten—al menos yo estoy de vanidoso con mi cabello todo el tiempo—se defendió en ese momento ambos empezaron a discutir y a Gohan le dio risa esto porque muy a pesar que ya tuvieran 18 y17 años seguían comportándose como unos niños, de repente los tres sintieron un Ki muy parecido al de Trunks.

Pero que este Ki se parece al mío—dijo Trunks muy confundido – si pero es diferente y está muy cerca—dijo Goten impresionado de repente Gohan salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se sentía el ki "no, no puede ser será que " pesa muy emocionado cuando llegaron los tres vieron una nave extraña y junto ella un Joven muy Parecido A Trunks solo que tenía el cabello poco largo (como salió de la habitación del tiempo) vestía con camisa de recorte color negra, pantalón color gris, un cinturón marrón con algunos detalles pateados y azules, su clásica chamara azul fuerte con el logo de corporación capsula y lleva su espada y traía con una bolsa de viaje y una mochila " donde estar, me abre de desviado" pensaba cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Mirai—dijo Gohan muy feliz de ver a su mejor amigo—no puede ser Gohan eres tu—dijo Mirai muy sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo y ese momento ambos muchachos se abrazaron , mientras que la escena la miran unos muy sorprendidos Goten y Trunks.

**Notas.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo siguiendo algunas recomendaciones modifique las edades de Trunks y de Goten para estuviera de acuerdo con la cronología espero que les guste, para finalizar quiero agradece a Luis Carlos por su comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo. **


	3. capítulo 2 : Explicaciones y Noticias

Capitulo: 2 Explicaciones y Noticias.

Mientras que Mirai Y Gohan se abrazaban unos muy sorprendidos Trunks y Goten no tenían palabras para decir lo que sus ojos veían a Gohan abrazando con alegría a alguien que se parecía mucho a Trunks.

\- Goten está viendo lo mismo que yo – decía Trunks muy sorprendido y a la vez muy confundido

\- Si mi hermano está abrazando alguien que se parece a ti- decía Goten con los ojos muy abiertos como platos y mirando ambas direcciones como asegurándose de que no estuviera alucinando.

Cuando los 2 muchachos terminaron de abrazarse, se pusieron a platicar de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado.

\- No puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado, cuando me fui tenías apenas 11 años y ahora te parece más al Gohan de mi tiempo – decía Mirai impresionado con lo mucho que había crecido – tú no te quedas atrás mírate ya parece que ya no tienes 18 años- dijo el hijo mayor de Goku.

\- La verdad ya tengo 23 años en mi línea del tiempo solo han pasado 5 años y por lo que veo aquí han pasado 13 años parece que tu tiene ahorra unos 26 años – dijo el hijo de vegeta del futuro.

\- Hermano disculpa sé que están muy entretenidos en su plática pero Trunks y yo estamos esperando una explicación – dijo Goten con una cara de que está pasando aquí.

Ambos jóvenes están tan metidos en su conversación que no se acordaban de que no estaban solos, lo cual hizo que ambos se pusieran muy nerviosos, esto no se lo esperan Mirai ya que nunca imagino que se encontraría con su yo del pasado.

\- Bueno Goten recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre los androides y sobre los juegos de Cell- dijo Gohan tratado que su hermano recordara eso.

\- Bueno si lo recuero, también mencionaste que hubo un joven que vino del futuro para advertirles sobre la catástrofe, espera no me digas que es el- dijo Goten muy sorprendido.

\- Si pues veras él es Trunks, él fue el joven que nos ayudó en la batalla contra Cell- dijo Gohan.

\- QUEEEEEEEE- gritaron Goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo jamás se hubieran imaginado que es joven que estaba en frente de ellos fuera el mismo Trunks

\- Esperen tranquilos déjeme les explico para que entiendan mejor- dijo Mirai tomando la palabra.

Después los 2 jóvenes y 2 adolescentes se sentaron unas rocas para platicar mejor, durante la conversación Goten y Trunks se enteraron de muchas cosas sobre la existencia de otras líneas del tiempo y sobre como Mirai Bulma creo una máquina del tiempo, pero también supieron que en ese futuro sus padres y sus amigos habían muerto.

\- Entonces Papá falleció de una enfermedad del corazón y yo no nací en esa línea de tiempo- dijo Goten muy triste por lo que escuchaba.

\- Entonces yo nunca conocía a mi Padre- dijo Trunks algo aflijo ya que no podía imaginar un futuro sin su padre.

\- Si lamentablemente todos los guerreros z de mi tiempo fuero asesinados por los androides 17 y 18, yo soy el único guerrero queda para defender la tierra- dijo Mirai con tono de tristeza.- pero ya extermine a esa 2 amenazas y en mi tiempo reina la paz y la tranquilidad- dijo Mirai más alegre.

\- Por cierto Mirai ahorra que me acuerdo que trae por aquí y con en esas maletas-pregunto Gohan al ver que traía una mochila y una bolsa de viaje.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que decirle algo muy importante a mi padre tenía planeado ir a casa de mi madre pero creo que me desvié mucho del camino- dijo Mirai con algo de vergüenza.

\- Y porque no se lo cuenta mi papá – dijo Goten interrumpiéndolo.- como el sr. Goku está vivo si cuando me fui él había muerto en los juegos de Cell- dijo Mirai muy sorprendido por tal revelación – te lo contare cuando lleguemos a mi casa vamos- dijo Gohan.

Y así los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo en el camino Mirai se enteró de muchas cosa que los dejaron con la boca abierta entre ellas que Krillin se casó con la androide #18 y que tuvieron una hija de nombre Marrón y Vivian en Kame House con el maestro Roshi, también sobre su batalla contra Buu y cómo es que Goku había regresado a la vida gracias al supremo Kaio sama de 15 generaciones atrás, pero lo que dejo más sorprendido es que Gohan estaba casado con la hija de Mr. Satán y que ya era padre de una niña llamada Pan y que ahorra él tenía una hermana.

"increíble parece que han cambiado muchas cosa en este tiempo" pensó Mirai mientras veía que llegaban la casa de la familia Son en la cual se sentía no solo el ki del sr. Goku sino también el de su padre.

\- Mamá, Papá ya llegamos – grito Goten a sus padres- estamos en patio, por cierto vinieron Bulma, Vegeta y Bra a visitarnos venga a saludar- dijo Chichi desde patio que unía a las dos casas.

\- Vaya supongo que Vegeta vino a pelear con Papá otra vez- dijo Gohan mientras caminaban dentro de la casa.

En ese momentos se encontraba Bulma, ChiChi y Videl sentadas en una mesa del Jardín tomando un te mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban en una batalla en la cual las pequeñas Pan y Bra los apoyaban.

\- Amor ya estoy en casa – dijo Gohan con alegría al ver a su esposa.

\- Gohan amor que bueno que regre- pero Videl no pudo terminar la frase por que se sorprendió mucho al ver que junto a su esposo y cuñado había 2 Trunks, de hecho las 3 sorprendieron pero hubo una que se alegró más

\- Mirai hijo eres tu- dijo Bulma con lágrimas en ojos corría abrazar a su hijo del futuro.

Cuando Bulma abrazo a Mirai este se sonrojo por la acción de su madre pero igual correspondió el abrazo, en momento Goku y Vegeta pararon el combate y se sorprendieron al ver que Mirai Trunks estaba hay abrazando a Bulma por lo cual decidieron bajar.

\- Lo siento fue algo que me nació- dijo Bulma disculpándose y limpiándose los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de verte mamá- dijo Mirai a un sonrojado pero feliz.

\- Hola Mirai me da gusto verte- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- Sr. Goku es sorprende, cuando Gohan me conto que está vivo no podía creer- dijo Mirai muy alegre, pero su expresión se tornó más seria al ver a su padre.

\- Hola Papá como has esto- dijo Mirai algo serio cuando vio a vegeta.

\- Bien, por lo que veo has aumentado tu poder, bien parece que ahorra si has entrenado como se debe- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendido.

\- Muy bien Mirai a que se debe tu visita, pasó algo malo- dijo Goku con un tono de preocupación.

\- Pues vera señor la razón es que un peligro se acerca a la tierra- dijo Mirai muy serio lo cual hizo que los presente prestaran más atención al asunto.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que en próximo capítulo daré detalles sobre el nuevo enemigo que aparecerá, también creo incluiré algo de comedia en la historia, también quiero agradecer su comentarios me dan mucha motivación para seguir con esta loca historia, por cierto les quiero recomendar que lea "otro final feliz" de GV Mapache es súper interesante les va gustar. **


	4. capitulo 3: Relatos y Rivalidades

Capítulo 3: Relatos y Rivalidades.

En ese momento todos prestaron más atención sobre el peligro que se acercaba a la tierra, no era raro que Mirai hubiera llegado solo de visita o solo para saludar de hecho su presencia hay era que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Mirai que clase peligro hablas es acaso es un nuevo enemigo- dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

\- Bueno vera señor Goku hace un par de meses después de que derrotara a los androides y a Cell se presentaron 2 sujeto muy extraños en mi casa – comenzó su relato Mirai.

Flashback

En los patios de corporación capsula se encontraba 2 sujetos uno era alto, de piel color rojo claro, con cabello largo y blanco y con expresión de pocos amigos y el otro era un poquito bajo de estatura de piel color lila, pelo color blanco su corte parecida a la cresta de un gallo pero a diferencia del otro su expresión era más tranquila, sus ropas eran extrañas parecía que no eran este mundo.

\- Tu debe ser Trunks – dijo el sujeto de más baja estatura

\- Así es pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto el joven pelilla con cierta desconfianza.

\- Yo soy el kaio shin del este y soy el supremo Kaiosama y él es kibito- dijo el supremo Kaiosama.

\- Vaya había ido hablar de ustedes pero jamás me imagine conocerlos en persona y díganme a que debo su gran presencia- dijo Trunks.

\- Nuestra visita se debe a que la dimensión de tus amigos del pasado corre un gran peligro- dijo kaio shin con una expresión muy seria.

\- Quueeee, de que se trata acaso es una nueva amenaza- dijo Mirai muy sorprendido.

\- Mira hace mucho tiempo existió un mago malvado llamado Bibidi el creo a un demonio llamado Majin Buu el cual elimino a mis compañeros absorbiéndolos, después de mucho luchar logramos derrotarlo y encerarlo en un huevo, luego de un tiempo el mago Babidi que era el hijo Bibidi logro resucitar a Majin Buu, pero logramos detenerlo antes de que llegara a su última fase, cuando creíamos que todo estaba bien resuelto que descubrimos que Babidi tenía un aprendiz de mago y de alguna manera esa persona descubrió que en la dimensión de tus amigos había una versión de Majin Buu, utilizando un hechizo para poder viajar en el tiempo llegar al pasado- finalizo el relato el supremo Kaiosama.

\- Pero que busca en esa dimensión- dijo Trunks muy preocupado por su amigos.

\- Creemos que tratara de resucitar a Majin Buu por medio de la parte buena que está en esa dimensión y así vengar a su maestro es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda Trunks, necesitamos que viajes al pasado y con la ayuda de los guerreros z del pasado detengas esa amenaza- dijo el supremo Kaiosama.

Fin Flashback.

Todos estaban sorprendido nunca imaginaria Babidi y Majin Buu existieran en la línea del tiempo de Trunks y que Babidi tuviera un aprendiz.

\- Dime Mirai en que momento aparecer ese sujeto- pregunto Goku con expresión seria.

\- Según lo que me dijo el supremo Kaiosama será dentro de 4 meses en el próximo torneo de las arte marciales- respondió Mirai.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en cual nadie decía nada solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y el agua que corría en rio cerca de la casa hasta que Goku hablo.

\- Bueno supongo que tendremos que entrenar estos 4 meses para detener a es sujeto – dijo Goku con sonrisa y a la vez le emocionaba porque podía tratarse de alguien fuerte.

\- Kakaroto no creas que será tu el que derrote a es sujeto, ya que seré yo el que lo haga- dijo Vegeta con su típica arrogancia.

Mientras los 2 Saiyajin de sangre pura discutían Bulma se acercó a Mirai.

\- Dime hijo te quedaras por un tiempo – pregunto Bulma a su hijo del futuro.

\- Si mamá, espero que no les incomode- dijo Mirai algo sonrojado.

\- Claro que no, corporación capsula siempre será tu casa- dijo Bulma feliz

\- Pero mama que vamos hacer si ven que hay 2 Trunks, como lo vamos a explicar- dijo el hijo de Vegeta del presente.

\- Bueno por nuestro amigos no hay problema, además podemos decir que Mirai es tu hermano gemelo que vino a visitarnos por un tiempo- dijo Bulma encontrando la solución al problema.

\- Bien porque no empezamos a entrenar para estar preparados- dijo Goku muy entusiasmado a lo cual respondieron con todos respondieron con un sí.

\- Pero antes podemos comer algo me muero de hambre- dijo con su típica sonrisa lo hizo que todos se cayeran con una enorme gota estilo anime.

\- Tu nunca cambias verdad Goku – dijo ChiChi con suspiro y fue con Videl y Bulma a preparar la comida.

Durante la comida todos platicaron de lo que habían hecho con sus vidas y sobre las aventuras vividas después de que Mirai regresara a su tiempo, a Mirai conocía a su hermana Bra y a Pan la hija de Gohan, la tarde se fue muy rápido así que los saiyajin quedaron en verse temprano en la montaña Paoz para dar inicio a su entrenamiento.

La noche paso muy rápido y llego la mañana a las montañas Paoz, en parte alejada del bosque estaban Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Mirai para iniciar su entrenamiento.

\- Hermano porque esta vestido así- pregunto Goten al ver que su no traía puesto su dogi morado sino un deportivo verde con tenis del mismo color (es el traje que tiene en la Película la resurrección de Frezer).

\- Lo que pasa hermano es que mi dogi está sucio y Videl lo está lavando- respondió Gohan a la pregunta de su hermano.

\- Ya mocoso menos charla y más acción, comencemos Kakaroto – dijo Vegeta impaciente.

\- Como digas Vegeta- dijo Goku y ambos empezaron un combate muy parejo mientras que los jóvenes solo los miraban.

\- Se nota que mi padre ha mejorado mucho incluso creo que le puede ganar a señor Goku- dijo Mirai viendo como su padre se esforzado al máximo, pero no se dio cuenta que ese comentario molesto un poco a Gohan.

\- Bueno puede ser pero mi papá sigue siendo el más fuerte de lo 2- dijo Gohan con orgullo al ver a su padre.

\- De que hablas mi papá se esforzado mucho y es de seguro más fuerte que el tuyo- defendió Mirai.

\- Claro que no mi papá es el fuerte que el tuyo Mirai- defendió Gohan muy enojado, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiantemente y cada uno estaba muy dispuesto a contradecir al otro.

\- "supongo que las rivalidades viene de familia" pensó Goten mientras veía como su hermano y el Trunks del futuro empezaban a pelear.

**Hola lamento el retraso es que estaba en exámenes y no me daba tiempo para escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que le haya gusto este capítulo, tal parece que Gohan y Mirai están iniciado una rivalidad, bueno quiero agradecer a Luis Carlos y GV Mapache por su comentario, nos vemos pronto.**


	5. capitulo 4: Gohan y Mirai

Capítulo 4: Gohan y Mirai, amigos y Rivales.

Era una mañana en la cual los Saiyajin se encontraban entrenando para estar preparados para detener a la nueva amenaza que se acercaba, la cual era el aprendiz del Mago Babidi que había llegado del universo de Mirai Trunks, su objetivo era revivir a Majin Buu por medio del Buu gordo y así cobrar venganza por la muerte de su maestro, pero durante un combate que tuvieron Goku y Vegeta hizo que Gohan y Mirai entraran en una discusión por ver quién de sus padre era más fuerte cuando los padres de ambos que cavaron le toco a ellos pero como ambos estaban muy molestos con otro se dejaron llevar.

Ambos están peleando muy parejamente y se notaba por la energía a su al redor de ellos era muy fuerte ya estaba levantado las piedras del suelos y se destruían las rocas, mientras que Vegeta, Goku, Goten y Trunks los miraban con asombro.

\- Pero qué demonios están haciendo eso dos mocosos, que no ven que están desperdiciando energía- decía Vegeta muy molesto.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta solo está muy concentrados en el combate que no se han dado cuenta de eso- decía Goku al ver que ambos jóvenes se esforzaban al máximo.

\- "Parece que mi Papá no ha notado que Gohan y Mirai se quieren matar entre ellos"- pensaba Goten mientras veía lo ingenua que podía ser su padre.

En los aires se encontraba Gohan y Mirai disputando su batalla ambos muy dispuestos a todo, Gohan se dirigió a Mirai y propino un puñetazo en el rostro, Mirai le respondió con uno en el estómago Gohan le quiso dar otro pero Mirai lo detuvo con su mano y quiso dar un puñetazo pero Gohan hizo lo mismo, en ese momento ambos empezaron a ejercer fuerza y en ese momento los dos llegaron a grado de Super Saiyajin 2 y todo empezó a temblar hubieran seguido así de no ser por Vegeta que los detuvo.

\- Ya estuvo bien insectos que no se dan cuenta que solo están gastando energía- decía muy molesto el príncipe de los saiyajin en medio de los dos.

\- Pero Papá ¿Por qué nos detienes?- dijo Mirai muy molesto por la intervención de su padre.

\- Si Vegeta porque lo haces justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes- decía un Gohan también muy molesto.

\- Par de tontos que no ven que si seguía así iban a destruir todo a su alrededor- decía Vegeta enfurecido por la imprudencia de ambos.

En momentos ambos miraron todo el terreno donde estaban debajo de había un cráter producto de la explosión del Ki de ambos y las rocas estaban destrozadas y hechas añicos, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se sintieron avergonzados por dejarse llevar por su enojo.

\- Papá lo siento no era mi intensión, es solo que me deje llevar- dijo un Mirai muy avergonzado.

\- Yo también los siento, creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar- dijo un Gohan igual de avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

\- Bien que no se vuelva a repetir, ahora bajen que les toca a Trunks y a Goten- Dijo Vegeta mientras él y los dos jóvenes bajan.

El duelo entre Goten y Trunks también fue muy parejo claro no tan explosivo como el anterior, mientras eso sucedía Goku está muy pensativo y veía como su hijo y Mirai Trunks no se dirigían la palabras es más parecía que estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

\- "Qué raro por los general Gohan no se deja llevar por su enojo en los combates, habrá pasado algo entre el Trunks se lo preguntare más tarde" – pensó Goku mientras regresa su vista al combate de su hijo menor.

La mañana paso muy rápido y así también el entrenamientos finalizo, ambos padres con sus hijos tomaron rumbo para sus casas para poder descansar después del día tan agotador que había sido, en la casa de los Son los tres saiyajin devoran la comida preparado por Chi-Chi y Videl y platicaban como les había ido ese día.

\- Entonces mi Papá y su amigo ¿estaban peleado muy enserio?- pregunto la pequeña Pan lo cual hizo que Gohan se atragantar con el Jugo que estaba tomando.

\- No Pan es que ambos se dejaron llevar por la emoción de combate cierto hijo- dijo Goku para salvar a su hijo de algún regaño de su esposa.

\- Si solo nos dejamos llevar, estamos tan emocionados que no dimos cuenta- dijo Gohan con su sonrisa muy típica de los Son.

La cena continuo sin mayores preocupaciones después de haber acabado con todo lo que había de comida Chi-Chi y Videl se pusieron a lavar los trastes, Goten se fue con Pan a su cuarto a jugar algunos videojuegos, mientras que a fuera Goku y Gohan estaban tomando un poco de aire y miraban las estrellas.

\- Es hermoso no lo crees hijo – dijo Goku mientras mira las estrellas.

\- Si papá lo más hermoso de la paz que se vive es ver la estrellas – dijo Gohan mientras observa lo hermosa que era la noche, en momento Goku aprovecho para preguntarle a su hijo que había ocurrido entre él y Mirai.

\- Gohan te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Goku sin quitar la vista.

\- Si papá ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Gohan mientras miraba a su progenitor.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Mirai? Por lo que pude ver estaban muy molestos los dos y en el combate parecía que se trataban de destrozar el uno al otro – dijo Goku con un tono algo preocupado.

Gohan se sorprendió por la pregunta de su padre y sabía que no le podía mentir así que mejor decidió contarle lo que ocurrió.

\- Lo que pasa es cuando estábamos viendo tu combate con vegeta Mirai hizo un comentario sobre que vegeta era más fuerte que tú y eso me molesto y yo le dije que tú eras el más fuerte de los dos y empezamos a discutir, creo que estábamos tan enojados que dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto de Saiyajin- dijo el hijo mayor de Goku con la mirada hacia abajo.

\- Hijo no tiene por qué avergonzarte conmigo lo que paso en normal- dijo Goku al cual su hijo lo miro muy sorprendido como iba ser normal que 2 chicos intentaran destrozarse el uno al otro.

\- Pero papá que locuras dice cómo va ser eso normal- dijo Gohan con los ojos muy abiertos como platos.

\- Si lo ocurre es que tal vez estas empezando a ver a Mirai como un rival, tal parece que ambos están desarrollando una relación amigos rivales en la cual son los mejores amigos pero a la vez siente el deseo de superar al otro en fuerza y poder- explico Goku.

Cuando Gohan escucho eso se puso un poco pesar en la situación era cierto su padre y Vegeta era rivales pero se respetaban y su hermano y Trunks también era los mejores amigos pero al mismo tiempos ambos buscaban la forma de superar al otro no solo en los entrenamientos y sino en conquista al mayor número de chicas.

\- Sabes creo tienes razón, gracias Papá me hace muy bien hablar contigo de estas cosas – decía Gohan con un sonrisa.

\- De nada, sabes que cuando tú y Goten tengan algún problema pueden hablar conmigo- decía el padre de ambos híbridos por haber ayudado a resolver sus dudasa su primogénito.

Después de esa platica padre e hijo las dos familias regresaron a sus casas a descansar, mientras que en Corporación Capsula sucedía una misma conversación entre padre e hijo el joven estaba igual de sorprendido.

\- Papá está seguro de que eso es normal- decía un muy sorprendido Mirai por la repuesta de su padre.

\- Claro que si mocoso, tal parece que tú y el mocoso de Kakaroto han desarrollado una rivalidad lo cual es bueno para ustedes ya que así se esforzaran más en los entrenamientos- decía el príncipe de los saiyajin.

\- "Quien lo diría yo que siempre vi al Gohan de mi tiempo como mi maestro y ahora veo al este tiempo como un rival, aunque si algo me molesta estar enojado con el mañana hablare con él para arreglar las cosas" pensaba Mirai mientras agradecía padre su explicación.

La noche paso rápido y llego la mañana Gohan se despertó temprano para entrenar un poco ya había pedido permiso para faltar en la universidad iba con traje de entrenamiento igual a su padre, llego a zona un poca alejado comenzó con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero se detuvo al sentir el ki de Mirai acercándose, el cual aterrizo enfrente del vestía igual solo que no lleva su chamara, ambos se miraron por momento hasta Mirai hablo.

\- Gohan, yo solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, no pensé que mi comentario te fuera molestar- dijo Mirai muy apenado.

\- No Mirai el que tiene que pedir una disculpa soy yo, no de vi responderte esa manera- dijo Gohan igual de apenado.

\- Supongo que somos un par de tontos verdad- decía Mirai sonriendo.

\- Si lo somos que dices entrenamos un poco- decía Gohan de tener a su amigo.

\- Claro pero no ganar esta ocasión- dijo Mirai muy decido.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo Gohan también muy decido.

Definitivamente esos dos son amigos y rivales como sus padres o tal vez hasta peor.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento el retraso es que estado ocupado y no medaba el tiempo para escribir y se me ocurrió la idea de tratar de actualizar los Fanfic que tengo, así que mejor actualice este primero y espero que esta semana actualice el otro, espero que les guste este capítulo y para terminar quiero agradecer sus comentario que son una gran ayuda para mejora, nos leemos pronto. :D. **


	6. Capítulo 5: El planeta Bebit

Capítulo 5: El Planeta Bebit.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Mirai Trunks llego del futuro y desde que tuvo sus problemas con Gohan los cuales ya se han solucionado, los Guerreros Saiyajin siguen con su entrenamiento ya que solo les quedan 3 meses para que el malvado aprendiz del Mago Babidi haga su acto de presencia en el torneo de arte marciales, con forme pasas los días Gohan y Mirai siente como su poder crecer tanto que ya se puede comparar con sus padres, también Goku y Vegeta trata de superar el poder del Super saiyajin 3, incluso Goten Y Trunks no han detenido su entrenamiento por nada del mundo, pero no son los únicos ya que en el templo de Kami sama el antiguo dios de la tierra Picoro se enteró de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir y también decidió entrenar en la habitación del tiempo para detener esta nueva amenaza.

Mientras los guerreros de la tierra se preparaban no sabía que antes tenía que enfrentar algo que se relacionaba mucho con Goku y Vegeta, en el sector 43 de norte del universo se ubica el planeta Bebit un pequeño planeta con grandes tecnologías y una fuente recurso naturales que se pueden comparar con la tierra, el cual alberga grandes secretos entre ellos uno que estamos a punto de descubrir.

En los cuarteles generales de este planeta se encontraba un mujer de piel broceada, ojos color negro al igual que su cabello alborotado, vestía con traje color rosa y traía una armadura saiyajin pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que la armadura lleva el logo de la familia real de esta raza.

\- "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sé nada de él, pero ahora sé que se encuentra en la tierra y con Kakaroto"- pesaba la mujer.

\- Otoma, ¿dónde se encuentra Masuran? Necesito hablar con el – decía la mujer a uno de sus soldados.

\- Mi señora Selene el Joven Masuran se encuentra en la zona de las montañas ya mandamos explora bots por el- decía el soldad de forma respetuosa.

\- Y mis otros hijos donde se encuentran- dijo la mujer que respondía al nombre de Selene.

\- El joven Basuko se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento y Okrun y Korun están con el- decía el soldado.

\- Bien cuando Masuran llegue dile que quiero hablar con el- dijo Selene retirándose de la habitación.

\- "Tal parece que el destino quiere que te encuentres con tu sobrino mi querido y adorado primo Vegeta" pensaba mientras continuaba su camino.

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba un joven casi de la edad de Trunks de piel broceada, cabello negro corto algo alborotado y ojos del mismo, sus expresiones era muy parecidas a las de Vegeta, su compleción muscular era como la Trunks, vestía con un pantalones blanco, cinturón azul fuerte y muñequeras de mismos color y botas amarillas, se encontraba en una sección de entrenamiento cuando fue interrumpido por sus 2 hermanos menores.

\- Vaya bobo tal parece que has mejorado mucho- decía un niño de 9 años de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello corto con casi alborotado tenía un pantalón color negro y cinturón rojo, muñequeras del mismo color y zapatos negros.

\- Hay alguna razón en especial para que me vengan a molestar- dijo Basuko con molestia.

\- Siempre tan delicado como siempre- dijo Okrun sonriendo por molestar a su hermano.

\- Toma un descanso, solo te queremos avisar que mamá ya tiene información sobre el- dijo Korun que era el gemelo de Okrun se vestía igual solo que el cinturón y las muñequeras eran azules.

\- Así que mamá ya lo encontró- decía Basuko cansado por el entrenamiento.

En la región de las montañas se encontraba un joven de la misma estufara que Gohan, su piel era blanca, tenía el pelo corto y en forma de punta de color negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color, vestía con pantalón blanco, cinturón azul cielo, muñequeras negras y botas azules no lleva camisa lo cual deja ver sus bien formado músculos, se encontraba en posición de flor de loto meditando sobre su vida, su nombre era Masuran hijo mayor de Raditz y de Selena.

\- Será cierto lo me dijo hace años mi madre que mi tío Kakaroto era tan fuerte que fue capaz de derrotar a mi padre, sé que papá se dejó influenciar por las ideas de Frezeer y que no fue un buen padre, pero aun así siento el deseo de saber que tan fuerte puede ser el tío Kakaroto- decía mientras seguí con su meditación, llego un robot explorador.

\- Señor Masuran su madre solicita su presencia en los cuarteles generales es urgente- decía el pequeño robot mientras el joven se levanta para seguirlo.

Unas horas más tarde cuando Selena les había reunido con a sus cuatro hijo y les conto lo que había descubierto los cuatro están deliberan algo importante.

\- Bien tal parece que lo que nos dijo mamá es cierto el tío Kakaroto y el tío Vegeta están en la tierra y con una vida ya hecha- dijo Masuran mientras veía sus hermanos.

Aunque que pareciera increíble esto 4 chicos era hijos de Raditz el hermano de Goku y de Selena prima de Vegeta los cuales antes de que el planeta vegita fuera destruido huyeron al planeta Bebit ya sabía que su familias no estarían de acuerdo con su relación.

\- Y que piensas hacer hermano- pregunto Okrun mientras veía un que su hermano tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Pues que más iré a la tierra, si es cierto que el tío Kakaroto es fuerte lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos- decía Masuran muy decidido.

\- Si cree que vas ir tu solo está muy equivocado, no eres el único que estado entrenado para esto, además te conozco muy bien no solo quieres verlo sino vas luchar con el- decía Basuko con expresión muy parecida a la de Vegeta.

\- Hermano nosotros también queremos ir no es justo que ustedes vayan y nosotros no, además por lo que nos dijo mamá el tío Kakaroto y el tío Vegeta tiene hijos será interesante poner a prueba contra ellos- dijo Korun emocionando por idea de tener un buena pelea.

\- No puedo creer que chico de cabellos lila y ojos azules sea un saiyajin y que sea el descendiente del príncipe de los saiyajin, solo espere que lleguemos a la tierra y vera de lo soy capaz- decía Basuko muy decido a buscar pelea con Trunks.

\- Bien, pero estando halla harán todo lo que yo les diga entendido – dijo Masuran muy serio a sus hermanos.

Estando en puerto de despegue los 4 hermanos se preparaban para su viaje a la tierra el cual duraría un mes Basuko,Okrun y Korun estaban emocionados por una conocer una tierra nueva llena de dignos oponentes, pero su hermano mayor estaba muy pensativo.

\- Un Mes, un mes para hacer frente a mi tío y ponerme a prueba contra el – decía mientras el hiper sueño actuaba para su largo viaje el cual prometía mucho.

Así las 4 naves saiyajin despegaron rumbo a la tierra revelar un secreto que permaneció escondido por mucho tiempo para Goku y Vegeta.

**Hola que tal bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de la historia el cual nos revelo algo que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, pobre Vegeta la cara que va poner cuando sepa que él y Goku están emparentados, bueno eso es todo por el momento nos leemos pronto XD. **


	7. Capitulo 6: Maestros y Discipulos

Capítulo 6: Maestros y discípulos.

Eran inicios de un nuevo mes en el cual llegaba el verano la época favorita de los jóvenes para divertirse y para descansar de la escuela y de las tareas, el sol estaba todo lo que daba señal de que sería un verano muy caluroso y no daría tregua, este era una bueno para Trunks, Goten y Gohan ya que estaría libres y se podrían enfocar más en su entrenamiento ya que si bien al torneo de las artes marciales le faltaban 3 meses para dar inicio era necesario que tuvieran toda la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la nueva amenaza que se acercaba.

Ese día se encontraban todos los saiyajin en el templo de Kami sama ya que pensaron que para incrementar más sus poderes sería bueno entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y el espacio ya que hay un día equivalía a un año.

\- Y bien que dices Picoro nos permitirás usar la habitación del tiempo – pregunta Goku al que fue su más grande rival en algún momento de su vida.

\- De acuerdo Son, pero con una condición quiero que Gohan y Mirai entrene conmigo en la habitación- declaro en antiguo dios de la tierra ya que había notado que Gohan y Mirai tenían un gran poder y necesitaba confirmarlos por su cuenta.

Todos se sorprendieron muchos en especial los mencionados, Gohan en su interior se pregunta lo que tenía en mente su maestro para ellos dos quizás alguna nueva técnica o un entrenamiento especial para ambos.

\- Por mi está bien, tu que dice Mirai?- pregunta el Saiyajin que derroto a Cell.

\- Me parece que es buena idea tal vez aprendamos algo nuevo- dijo el Saiyajin que derroto a Frezer.

\- Bien si ambos están de acuerdo no le veo ningún problema- dijo el Saiyajin criado en la tierra.

\- Perfecto, entonces sígame- dijo Picoro mientras guiaba ambos jóvenes a la habitación del tiempo.

Durante los últimos días Picoro noto que ambos híbridos habían tenido un aumento de poder lo cual le llamo mucho la atención de Gohan se lo esperaba pero de Mirai, todo parecía indicar que al igual que Gohan él tenía un poder escondido que ni el mismo lo había notado y para que poder saliera era necesario motivarlo de alguna forma.

Por fin habían llegado al entrada de la habitación del tiempo y el espacio la cual fue reconstruida por Dende, ya que como recordaremos Picoro la destruyo para encerar a Majin Buu idea que no funciono ya que el tipo logro abrir un portal para escapar.

\- Bien, espero que ambos este preparados- dijo muy serio Picoro mientras veía ambos semi saiyajin y ellos se limitaron afirmar con la cabeza una clara muestra de que estaban nerviosos no sabía lo que les esperaría allá dentro.

Picoro abrió la puerta y lo que vieron era que todo está como cuando entraron la primera vez solo que la atmosfera era muy diferente ya que parecía un ambiente más para entrenar y esto se debía a que Dende había mejorado la habitación para se ha aclimatara a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento que se fuera a realizar en ella.

\- Bien para empezar el entrenamiento quiero que los dos luchen conmigo eso será un reto para mí- dijo Picoro mientras se quitaba la capa y el gorro y los aventaba al suelo.

\- Está seguro de esto señor Picoro, ya que seriamos 2 contra 1 y eso le traería problemas- dijo Gohan con algo de sorpresa.

\- Claro o es que los descendientes de 2 saiyajin más fuerte de la tierra tiene miedo o tal vez no son tan fuerte como dicen ser.- dijo Picoro para hacerlos enojar.

Basto ese comentario para que ambos híbridos se molestaran y asumieran sus posiciones de combate y así ambos se lanzaron contra el namekusein para iniciar una serie de ataques los cuales eran bloqueados por Picoro sin problemas, por todos el espacio de la habitación se veían las grandes explosiones de ki por parte de los medios saiyajin que consistían en golpes y patas hasta un momento que ambos trataron de atacar al mismo tiempo y se dieron un golpe con la cabeza del otro.

\- Gohan que estas tonto, qué no te fijas por donde vas- dijo Mirai muy molesto.

\- Lo mismo te digo Mirai, qué no ves por donde vas- dijo Gohan igual de molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Ya quieren dejar de discutir y venir atacarme con todo su poder- dijo Picoro baste molesto por la discusión.

En ese momento ambos de miraron decidieron elevar todo su poder, repentinamente el ki de ambos se elevó demasiado tanto que se podía detectar por los demás, luego ambos se lanzaron nuevamente y esta vez Picoro estaba emocionado ya que ellos no eran los únicos que habían aumentado su poder.

Paso un par de horas y luego los tres se encontraban en el suelo con toda la ropa medio destrozada había sido una gran pelea.

\- Sr Picoro debo admitir que su poder se ha elevado mucho este tiempo- dijo Gohan mientras recuperaba su aliento.

\- Tiene razón Gohan que clase de entrenamiento realizo- pregunto Mirai muy interesado.

\- Es parte de la magia de los antiguos sabios namek- dijo Picoro dejando ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

\- Hace par de días Dende fue a Namekusein de visita y el actual Patriarca le dio un libro con los conocimientos y ciencias de nuestra raza los cuales permitirían que un guerrero adquiriera un gran poder si solo se funcionaba con otro y como yo me fusione con Nail puede obtener el poder que eh obtenido para ayudarlos con esta nueva amenaza- dijo mientras ambos jóvenes lo mira sorprendidos ya que recordaron que él era antiguo dios de la tierra que todo lo podía ver.

\- Además tengo hablar con ustedes dos, por eso les pedí que entraran conmigo- dijo mientras ambos lo miraban con mucho interés.

Mientras esto sucedía en el templo de Kami sama en alguna parte de un oscuro y perverso bosque, en un castillo abandona durante muchos siglos en sus ventanas se podía ver una figura femenina la cual mira así el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba, era una joven muy hermosa de piel blanca, ojos violetas, cabellos largos atado en una cola de caballo color castaño y vestía con un kimono azul marino con mariposas amarillas, su mirada reflejaba maldad.

\- Muy pronto, solo unos meses y vengare a mi maestro y yo la Gran Dark Moon gobernare el mundo- decía mientras llegaba el anochecer la malvada aprendiz de Babidi que había llegado a esta línea buscando venganza.

**Bueno como puede ver en este capítulo revelo quien es la aprendiz del Mago Babidi no se lo esperaba, espero que les allá gustado el capítulo ya que se avecina más. **


End file.
